Hiding In Our Shadows
by LilicaBeatlemaniac
Summary: John and Claire do some texting ( not in the way you're thinking, you dirty mind). I really don't know how to do summaries, but trust me, the story is good. A bit AU, since texting was not a thing in 1984. Italics for Claire's "flashback" and text messages.


**"The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out**

**You left me in the dark**

**No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight**

**In the shadow of your heart**

**Then I heard your heart beating**

**You were in the darkness too**

**So I stayed in the darkness with you"**

Claire sat at her usual spot. Third sit of the first isle. The perfect spot to talk to her friends, use her phone and, sometimes, pay attention to the class.

Also, there was a very specific other reason. Since her sit gave her a perfect view of the hallway when the door was opened. A perfect view of who walked trough those hallways.

The bell rang and Mr. Ryan arrived. All the students went to their sits.

-Good morning, everyone! Please open your books on page 394.

Claire opened her book and put her phone under her desk, staring at the hallway. He would be there in a minute.

They have been dating for about three months now. It had been beautiful, and difficult and romantic and sometimes wrong. But they liked it. And they liked how people acted about it. It was fun. All the comossion that twisted around one simple relationship.

Except that one time when things had gone too far.

Claire's ex-boyfriend, Calvin, had just heard about her and John and he got extremely mad. But, of course, he was too coward to go after Bender so decided to mess with Claire instead.

_"Hey Claire" She heard his voice coming from behind, trying to hold her hips. She freezed, scaried. "Look, I know we've been having our disagreements, but I've learned my lesson, okay? Because you got me, I'm jealous, now you can stop this little play, huh? What do you think?_

_Claire looked around. No one. What a damn good place to set up a date, John. She closed her eyes for a moment then turned around to face him._

_"You got to be crazy if you really think I'd pretend to be dating someone just to make you jealous" she said with a smirk " You run to your dad's money hoping that it will make girls like you, since that's the only thing you can offer them. You're pathetic and desperate. And I'm nothing but digusted by you."_

_There. She did it. Her legs are shaking of flutter but she did it! Or at least she thought she did it._

_Calvin grabbed her by the arm and put her against the lockers. One hand was covering her mouth and the other was firmly holdin her jaw._

_"What are you saying then? I'm not good enough for you?!"_

_Calvin's face was so close from hers she could feel his breath, though not so sure she could feel her own. John would be there in a minute. It was almost time for him to arrive. He was going to appear. Eventually._

_Claire closed her eyes to hold the tears. Why had she even gone out with this guy? What was she even thinking?_

_She wasn't. That's the whole point. She never thinks. She just mimicked anything her friends did or said and dating Calvin wasn't any less different._

_But she was changing. She was moving on. Since that Saturday, a lot of things changed. Not instantly, but they did, and for better. And John Bender was the biggest reason. _

_Maybe the opposites do attract. _

_If only this goddamn opposite showed up, yeah, that would be good._

_"Not very brave now, huh?" He said, whispering in her ear._

_Suddenly Claire felt the air coming back to her lungs and the pressure of his body leave hers._

_Bender threw Calvin to the ground, getting on top of him and placing repeatedly punches against his face. Calvin tried to punch him too but the boy grabbed his arm and twisted it. Calvin laughed nervously._

_"Been working out, Bender?"_

_John had one of his hands holding Calvin's collar and the other ready to punch._

_"Well" he punched Calvin's nose "I have a pal in the wrestling team"_

_Bender then took from his back pocket his little knife and placed the cold metal against Calvin's cheek._

_"Now, I'm gonna be very clear before I lose my mind" Bender said. His voice was heavy and he pronounced every word carefully, through gritted teeth_ "_If you touch her again, I'm gonna kill you. I swear I'll fucking kill you_."

_He knocked Calvin's head against the floor in the last sentence and_ _then got up._

_Claire looked at him with a mix of surprise and gratefullness._

_"You all right?"_

_She threw her arms across him in a hug. Tears flowed down her face as he gently held her, one hand squezzing her short ginger hair and his other arm wrapped on her waist._

That, she remembered, that was the exact moment when she realized how she needed him. The tears dropped that day were of shock, of course, but more from the realization than from what had just happened. She was scaried. Terrified actually.

And he understood. He understood because he was terrified too. Both of them, always hiding, always looking tough. And in that moment, they just let themselves be vulnerable on each other's arms. And that was bloody scary.

Her thoughts got interrupted by the clickety clack of boots. Claire smiled to herself. Finally.

As John Bender's figure became clearer and closer, Claire's heart beated faster. He was wearing his usual boots, baggy grey pants, a black plaid shirt with ripped sleeves and a white shirt under it. His jeans jacket tied at the waist and the cyclist gloves just made the whole view get 100% better. Not that she was going to tell him that.

But John didn't enter the classroom. Instead, he winked and whispered a silent "check your phone" as he continued walking until Claire couldn't see him anymore.

She let a frustrated groan echo trough the room as she cursed the boy with the entire english vocabulary.

-Everything all right, Miss Standish?

She blinked as she realized that the entired class, including Mr Ryan, heard her cursing.

-Ah yes! Sorry, sir.

Mr Ryan nodded and proceeded the class.

She cursed again, quietlier. John Bender was a dead man.

Claire remembered what he'd asked and checked her phone. One message.

_"Good morning sweets"_

She scoffed.

_"So now you won't even bother to show up?"_

She sent the message and one minute later he replied.

_"Wait wait, I got this one... angry?"_

_"What do you think?"_

_ "Well, I think that I've got money and Danny's is open."_

_"What's your point?"_

This one took a little longer to arrive. Maybe he was thinking of the right thing to say, or writing more or maybe he just wanted to tease her.

_"I bet you're doing the face"_

So teasing it is.

_"What face?"_

_"Oh you know. Pouting, doing the judgemental look...so sexy"_

Claire hid a smile like he was there to see it.

Another message.

_"So...Danny's?" _

She thought for a second.

_"Ok, but it has to be quick. My dad is picking me up earlier today."_

_"Relax, I'll give you a ride home. I mean, if that's all right for your neighboors to see my humble pickup."_

She giggled.

"Well, it can't get any worse than last time."

"That's the spirit! You know, if we go now you won't miss you dad's ride."

Claired sighed. Of course this time would come.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm in class."

"And if YOU haven't noticed, you're talking to me since it started."

She smiled and looked around. Maybe if she asked to go to the bathroom and go with John instead, her friend would keep her stuff. Or she could say she was sick or something. But still...

"Already skipped to much classes, and as much as the detentions with you are nice, my dad is starting to get mad. Can't risk."

A few minutes later he replied.

"All right."

Since there wasn't anything else to be said. She dropped her phone and tried o pay attention, regretting more and more the decision to not skip it.

Suddenly the fire alarm rang.

-Fire!Fire! Run, kids!-Mr. Ryan screammed desperately.

Claire smiled and checked her phone.

_"I'll be waiting in the car."_


End file.
